


Tell me that you love me

by kkuranghae



Category: wizone
Genre: 2kim, Angst, F/F, chaewonxminjoo, chaewonxminju, minjooxchaewon, minjuxchaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuranghae/pseuds/kkuranghae
Summary: Chaewon remembered all the happy memories  she had with her lover.
Relationships: 2kim - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tell me that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Tell me that you love me’ by James Smith.

Flopping her self on the couch, Chaewon sighed. All she wanted to do was work but why did her boss said she can have a week off. “Chaewon-ah, you’ve been working too much now. Have the week off. No, buts now go” 

Chaewon needs distractions from her and there’s nothing she can come up with. 

Chaewon tried browsing on her phone, scrolling to her social media’s account and replying to her friends. She also cleaned her house, every corner. Twice. Just to distract herself but sadly none of it worked. 

She picked up her phone again and took out her headphones. Going to the music app, Chaewon thought of something, what if she tries the playlist that the app recommended, for a change. So she did. 

The first song was catchy but the lyrics was sad, she’s sure she heard it somewhere. ‘Oh it’s the song that my co-worker always listened too’

Chaewon thought of her again because of the song but she can’t seem to stop the song. 

“All I need is a little love, just a little love”

The song finished, she looked at the singer and it’s James Smith. The singer is new to her, she never heard of him before. She clicked on the singer’s profile and shuffled his song. 

The next song was something she did not expect, okay sure the first song she listened to was sad but not this heart breaking. She’s not familiar with the song, she can relate to the song. 

She looked at the title, ‘Tell me that you love me’ 

Chaewon closed her eyes and listened to the song carefully. She repeated it before it was even finished. 

(Note: Parentheses are flashbacks, except for this one) 

No more lazy mornings with you lying next to me

(Snuggling closer to her source of warmth, Chaewon rest her head on top of her lover’s head and kissing it from time to time. She opened her eyes and looked down to her. 

Chaewon smiled like a fool staring at Minjoo, Why is she so cute?

Chaewon just stared at her while still embracing her lover. Chaewon then saw how her girlfriend opened her eyes. “Good morning, love” Minjoo smiled, snuggled to her chest again and mumbled something. 

“I can’t hear you” Chaewon chuckled on how cute her girlfriend is acting. Minjoo looked up to her, “Good Morning” She kissed Chaewon’s jaw and went back to her position. Chaewon hugged her tighter and keeps kissing her head)

No more late night talking before we lay our heads to sleep

(“Babe?” Chaewon heard her girlfriend say. “Hmm” Chaewon only hummed. “Tell me a story, any story. I want to listen to your voice” 

“Sure, love” 

“Have I told you about my family?” Rather than seeing, Chaewon felt Minjoo shake her head negatively. They’re on her bed in the middle of the night cuddling. Minjoo have her back against Chaewon’s chest and she sits there in between Chaewon’s leg. While Chaewon leans on the bed’s headboard, her hands wrapped around her lover’s waist, and the younger between the two held Chaewon’s hands tightly. 

Chaewon talked about her family, gossips about her aunts and uncles then soon turned into her job, friends and any random things just to fulfill her lover’s request.

After Chaewon ran out of topic to tell Minjoo she then decided to just sing. 

“Full moon, bedroom, stars in your eyes  
Last night, the first time that I realized  
The glow between us felt so right  
We sat on the edge of the bed and you said  
"I never knew that I could feel this way"  
Love today can be so difficult  
But what we have I know is different  
'Cause when I'm with you the world stops turning”

Minjoo looked up to her and smiled softly, before kissing her on the jaw, she goes back to her position and rest her head on Chaewon’s jaw. The younger closed her eyes and listened to Chaewon. 

“Could I love you any more?  
Could I love you any more?  
Could I love you any more?”

Chaewon rocks her lover slowly, and kissed her on the forehead before continuing 

“Sunrise, time flies, feels like a dream  
Being close inhaling hard to believe  
Seven billion people in the world  
Finding you is like a miracle  
Only this wonder remains”

Chaewon looked down only to see Minjoo fast asleep, carefully she laid down with her lover on her arms. She tried her best not to wake her up. Once they were in a comfortable position she continued singing. 

“Could I love you any more?  
Could I love you any more?  
Could I love you any more?  
Mmm”

Chaewon closed her eyes and kissed her lover’s head again, she pulled her closer and whispered. “I love you” before going to dreamland)

No more looking in the mirror with you stepping on my feet

(“Babe, look. Does it look good on me?” Minjoo asked while checking herself on the mirror. Chaewon looked up to her girlfriend. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the younger’s waist, Chaewon placed her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She stared at her through the mirror. 

“You always look good” Chaewon whispered on her lover’s ear. Minjoo chuckled and kissed Chaewon on the cheek. 

“Babe, im asking if this looks good on me but thanks” 

“It does look good on you-ow-ouch- w-what are you doing? t-that hurts, wh-why are you just laughing?” The younger, placed her feet on top of Chaewon’s but it keeps sliding, so she keeps doing it again again, just to properly see herself on the mirror.

“Babe, you’re taller than me and you’re doing this” Chaewon whined, her girlfriend chuckled and turned around to face Chaewon, she wrapped her arms around Chaewon’s neck and peck her on the lips because Chaewon was pouting. 

“I’m sorry” Chaewon smiled and pointed her lips, asking for a kiss again. Minjoo chuckled again while shaking her head, who is she to deny such a cute request? Closing the distance between them, Minjoo kissed Chaewon)

Without your arms around my shoulders, I've lost the strength to be

(They were in Chaewon’s apartment cuddling, when Chaewon decided to play some songs. Chaewon purposely played the song they always dance too. She stood up and reached for Minjoo’s hand. 

“Can I take you for a dance, my lady?” Minjoo tried to stop her chuckle on her girlfriend’s dorkiness. She held Chaewon hands and stood up too. “Of course, my love” 

Chaewon placed the younger’s arm on her shoulder, and her arms wrapped on her lover’s waist. Slowly they move in sync. Looking intently at each other, both have a foolish smile. Chaewon then pulled Minjoo closer, she rested her forehead against her lover’s while they dance.

Chaewon stared at Minjoo’s eyes, and slowly closing the gap between their faces. She saw how the younger closed her eyes. Chaewon closed the remaining gap and put her lips on her lover’s)

Come and set me free

Will you stay with me tonight

And pretend it's all alright?

Tell me that you love me  
The way you used to love me

(“Babe, can you sing me a song?” Chaewon looked at her girlfriend, they just finished watching a movie while they were cuddling on Chaewon’s bed in the afternoon. 

“Sure, any request?” Chaewon closed the laptop and put it on the side table. 

“Really like you” Chaewon hummed and sang while she intertwined their hands. Minjoo rest her head on Chaewon’s shoulder.

“Really really like you” Chaewon kissed her forehead before continuing. 

“I’ve been waiting since a long time ago  
With the sound of Spring that comes after the cold Winter  
Unknowingly, my heart that has been asleep is now running  
I am reminded of that time”

The younger then started humming.

“I remember  
That day we first met  
I think we were very cold  
Cuz I’m with you  
Passing by the freezing Winter  
The sprouts growl”

Minjoo started to play with Chaewon’s hand. 

“Really like you, please hold my hand tight  
Please don’t let go of this hand  
So we can dream while holding onto our warm hands  
I really like you, I really really like you  
Since I’m with you I am able to dream a brightly shining dream again tonight  
With you”

She held Chaewon’s hand tighter just like the song said and kissed the top of it. 

“You became my outer wear for the cold wind  
The countless number of stars we at above  
The moment our eyes locked, my courage sparkles  
There’s no need for words, we can do everything”

“The stars in the night become the light  
The songs of the small birds starts  
Along with the melody, you and I start to dance  
Forever with us”

“The great times, our memories  
From one to ten we were in it together, always together”

When Chaewon rapped, her lover gasped. Chaewon usually skips the rap part because she says she’s not good at it when in fact she’s the best. 

“I remember  
The day we first met, it must’ve been particularly colder  
Cuz I’m with you  
Passing by the frozen Winter, the sprouts grow” 

“With you”

When Chaewon finished, her lover kissed her hand again. 

“Did you love it?” Chaewon asked. Minjoo tightened her hold on Chaewon’s hand. “I loved it. Thank you, my love” 

“My pleasure, love”

“I love you” Chaewon heard Minjoo say. She smiled and started caressing her hands. 

“And I love you too”)

Will you whisper in my ear  
Those three words I wanna hear?

(“Babe, i’m home” Minjoo said, she removed her shoes before flopping her self on the couch. 

“Tired from work?” Chaewon said when she went out of the kitchen to meet the younger. 

“Hmm”

“Stand up” Chaewon said, Minjoo looked at her confusedly. Chaewon chuckled on how cute her lover is. She held her hand and pulled her up. 

Chaewon opened her arms, Minjoo smiled and wrapped her arms around Chaewon. She rested her chin on Chaewon’s shoulder. 

“Still tired?” Chaewon asked

“Not anymore” 

Chaewon smiled and hugged her tighter. She then felt her lover’s head moving. “I love you” The younger whispered on her ear. 

“I love you too” Chaewon looked to her side and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek)

Tell me that you love me  
The way you used to love me

(“Why do you always win?” Minjoo groaned. Chaewon chuckled and placed her controller on the side to pull her lover closer. 

They’re in the living room, sitting on the floor. Chaewon’s back is against the couch and Minjoo is sitting on her lap. Her back against Chaewon’s chest. 

“Because i’m good at it” Chaewon proudly said, her lover looked back to her and pouted. Chaewon once again chuckled. 

“And you’re good at it too” Chaewon added. 

“But I always lose to you, how am I good?” Chaewon hugged her tighter. “I’m just extremely lucky today” 

Minjoo whined and stood up. Seeing how Chaewon panicked, the younger laughed. “I’m just gonna get water” 

While waiting for her girlfriend, Chaewon changed the settings. Making sure to make herself lose the game. 

“Let’s play again” Chaewon said when her girlfriend came back from the kitchen. “But I always lose” Sitting on Chaewon’s lap again, Minjoo pouted. 

“Maybe you’ll win this time?” Chaewon gave her the controller, her lover had no choice but to play. 

“Wait, why are you so far behind. Oh my, i’m winning” 

Minjoo stood up and jumped around in celebration after winning against Chaewon. 

“See, you’re good at it. Congratulations love” Chaewon said and tapped her lap again, signing to her girlfriend to sit on it again. 

Without hesitation Chaewon’s lover sat, took Chaewon’s arms and wrapped it around herself. 

“I love you”

“That’s so sudden” Chaewon said.

“What is there something wrong by saying ‘I love you’ to the person I love?” Minjoo’s eye brows raised, even though Chaewon can’t even see her face. 

“No, it’s just so sudden but yes I love you too so much”)

Chaewon smiled bitterly after remembering all of that. Tears from her eyes fell one by one. She stopped the song, preventing it from hurting her again. 

She wiped her tears and decided to get some fresh air outside. 

Chaewon went to a cafe, she ordered herself some iced coffee and sat at the side of the cafe where she can see everything outside. 

She broke her gaze out from the window and looked around the cafe. The cafe is not packed, in fact there’s only 6 or 7 people inside including the staffs. 

Chaewon looked at the door when she heard it open. Her eyes widened, and she wanted to hide but what’s the point. So she stayed still on her sit, watching the girl that made her heart happy and broken at the same time. She saw how the girl is not alone and with someone new to Chaewon. It’s a boy, probably her boyfriend. 

The girl looked around and spotted Chaewon. She smiled at Chaewon and Chaewon could only gulp. 

She told the boy with her something and Chaewon saw the boy nod and looked at her. Chaewon panicked when she saw her approaching. 

“Chaewon” Said the girl once she reached Chaewon. 

(“Let’s break up” 

“W-why?” Chaewon stuttered 

“I don’t love you anymore, i’m sorry” Tears from Chaewon’s eyes fell one by one. She keeps asking her lover-ex lover why but the answer she’ll only get is “I just suddenly lost feelings for you” 

Chaewon’s everything just left her all alone in her apartment, asking why and sobbing on the floor.)

“Chaewon?” The girl infront of her waved her hands to Chaewon’s eyes. 

“M-Minjoo” Chaewon broke out of her trance. 

“What are you doing here?” Minjoo asked

“Just getting some coffee haha” The older chuckled awkwardly. 

“Oh do you mind if I seat here?” Minjoo pointed at the seat infront of Chaewon. The older shook her head and let the girl sit. 

“How are you doing?” Minjoo asked the fidgeting girl infront of her. Chaewon was amazed on how Minjoo is acting calmly in this situation. 

“I’m doing go-“ 

“Babe” Chaewon was cut off when the guy that Minjoo came with called out for Minjoo. Chaewon was sure he was calling for Minjoo because the younger turned her head to him. 

The boy approached them, two cups on both of his hands and with a smile on his face.

“Ah Chae, this is Hyunjin my boyfriend and Hyunjin this is Chaewon” Minjoo pointed at the guy then to Chaewon. Chaewon forced a smile. The guy-Hyunjin- placed the cups on the table reached for Chaewon’s hand. Asking for a handshake. 

Chaewon stared at it, and hesitantly reached for it, once again Chaewon forced a smile while shaking his hand. 

“Wait, I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back” Hyunjin said once he let go of Chaewon’s hand

“Sure” And Chaewon just nods. 

“I should probably leave too, I need to go somewhere else” The older from the two stood up and was about to go out when a hand stopped her. 

“Why?” Chaewon asked, she stared at Minjoo’s hand that’s holding her wrist, preventing her to leave. 

“N-nothing, you can go now” Minjoo stuttered, while Chaewon is still looking at Minjoo’s wrist. She noticed something on it. Something that she can never forget. 

Chaewon slid her hand to hold Minjoo’s, the younger gasped while Chaewon hoped for the best. 

“I’ll leave now, Minjoo. Take care” Chaewon said and let go of Minjoo’s hand. When she got out of the cafe, Chaewon immediately rushed to her car to cry. She can still see Minjoo on the cafe, looking at something. 

Seconds after of looking at Minjoo, Hyunjin got out of the bathroom. Chaewon saw how the guy’s face lit up when he saw that she already left. 

Chaewon sadly smiled when she saw them both acting cute with each other. Nonetheless she felt happy for Minjoo, finally she will have someone that will treat her better than Chaewon can. 

My heart maybe broken but at least you're happy with someone who can treat you much better than I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Song’s that are mentioned here are
> 
> Little Love - James Smith  
> Tell me that you love me - James Smith  
> Could I love you anymore- Reneé Dominique x Jason Mraz  
> Really like you - IZ*ONE


End file.
